


Every Day’s A Holiday (When I’m Near To You)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Secret Santa, brkln-99, persltiago really isn’t my strongest suit, they have a child in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: A snowstorm outside, painting the whole city white and unable to move.Only illuminated by streetlights and traffic lights and the blinking signs of the bodegas, desperate to stay open despite the fact that no one is going to go outside anytime soon.





	Every Day’s A Holiday (When I’m Near To You)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s for the tumblr Secret Santa but it felt wrong to gift it to brkln-99 on New Years Eve. I hope you like it, Amy 💛

Their Christmas Day begins like this:

A snowstorm outside, painting the whole city white and unable to move. Each step the people outside their window take is heavy and yet everything’s as tranquil as it only can be around Christmas time.

The vacant city is only illuminated by streetlights and traffic lights and the blinking signs of the bodegas, desperately trying to stay open despite the fact that no one is going to go outside anytime soon.

Said “no one” includes Amy Santiago. Wrapped up in a bundle of blankets, perfectly unaware of what’s going on outside her window, while her two favorite people are wreaking havoc in the kitchen.

They mix and knead and spread and bake, bake, bake.

Amy doesn’t wake up with all this chaos surrounding her. No until the door to her bedroom opens and the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls fills the room.

And then Jake Peralta is entering their bedroom, a mug filled with freshly brewed coffee in one hand. The other one finding itself on the back of their four year old daughter, guiding her into the direction of her parents’ bed. She’s carefully carrying a plate of cinnamon buns.

Amy thinks she could wake up any day like this. (Not sleeping in till god knows when because not being at work doesn’t seem like something she sees herself doing, like, ever. But with her husband and daughter bringing her breakfast to bed.)

* * *

It’s Christmas Morning and it’s supposed to end like this:

The family snuggled up in bed under the blankets, Amy on the left side and Jake on the right, one arm behind her back, slowly stroking her waist. Their child in between them.

Them eating breakfast while watching “Love, Actually” on the screen in their bedroom (Jake wore his wife so thin she finally agreed on a TV in the room “specifically designated to sleeping and not watching TV, Jake”) before opening their presents and then going back to sleep.

She remembers that their families wanted to come around for Christmas today and she has everything prepared but she hopes the weather will inconvenience them so much they won’t come until later (or hopefully, at all).

But if there’s one thing Amy Santiago learned over the years then it is that sometimes you can’t control the outcome of a day. Even if you planned it out down to the second.

* * *

It’s Christmas Morning and it actually ends like this:

The Santiago family including all seven brothers plus wives, husbands and children and Karen Peralta are knocking loudly and rapidly at their door, ready to start the Christmas cooking and wreaking havoc. They’re not one second too late. Amy should have expected that.

The blanket of snow is thick in New York City this particular morning but that’s nothing to stop the Santiago’s from their plans (not even the apocalypse would, probably).

It’s Christmas Morning and it’s not going like Amy hoped and planned but she’s sure about three things nonetheless:

1\. she loves every tradition that starts with them three laying in bed as long as they can

2\. she loves her daughter to pieces

3\. she definitely loves her husband

(4. she loves her crazy family)


End file.
